The Wake
by Harrys Gemini
Summary: Just read. OK! I'll summarize. A new powerful evil fights alongside L.V. A *Slytherin* turned good and loves a *Gryffindor*, but is he strong enough to hold on? New girl, is she as evil as she portrays in school? 2 ghosts await to live with their past. Ha
1. Author's Note

*Joycie's Story* **Author's Note******

**Hi! I'm Harry's Gemini aka Rinoa14 and to a very few other people... Joycie Lionheart. You might see me in this, if I say so myself, wonderful fic. Well... actually, I'm not. I really just like my name. However, I put some of my characteristics and personalities in *my* character, or rather, Joycie Leia D. Lionheart or, for a long while, Leia McGonagall-Snape.******

**I do not own anything except the plot and a couple of other "shoe-in" characters you might see in this fic. But, J.K Rowling is the owner of all of the Harry Potter characters and creatures I am about to mention... except a Butterfield... more on that in the later chapters.******

**I am going to say this, read... and if you like, review! I don't normally care about the reviews, but for this one, I would love to have the reviews I could recieve from wondeful readers. Thank you's are going to be posted every 3 chapters... or so. But, I plan to put every thing... with the other disclaimers at the end.******

**Thank you to Lissanne, Katy K, Belle Malloy (or as I had mistaken before: Belle Malfoy), Crayola (thank you for letting me borrow your poem... I actually can't thank you enough for that and the dream sequence... I still like the 'love you' part.), cyber gal, Colleen (or Moonbeam), Laura Bates and my online best friend: Ginny Malfoy or Lindsey H. I thank them for specific reasons... but I thank them all for doing one thing: Reading the story beforehand and editing them as they could. Thanks, you guys! I love you all...******

**So, without much further ado... on with the story.******

**~Joycie L.~******

**PS. Tell me if you like it! I might change the summary every now and then. If anybody else cares to find out the long summary... E-mail me. Or review or IM.**   
  



	2. It Starts...

*Joycie's Story*

**SLYTHERIN WING**

****   
**Draco Malfoy suddenly woke up drenched with cold sweat. He clutched onto the covers and was suffocating himself with a pillow. He looked around and saw that he was inside his Slytherin dorm. Then, he sat up.******

**'Ok, I'm still at Hogwarts.' He thought. 'What can that dream mean?' He recalled with what happened in the dream which is still fresh, and frightening. And, feeling a light connection with someone.******

*******DREAM***********

**_A crowd of people, beautiful, almost suffocating. Coming closer as he moved, and she moved. He had griped tighter on her, the crowd admiring every silent step._****__**

**_Melody, slow and floating, came to his ears, and assumedly hers. She pulled him closer, movement as graceful as swans, and enchanting like angels. Gliding across the whole floor with such perfection, elegant and in exact rhythm._****__**

**_She buried her face in his shoulder, allowing him to relax._****__**

**_"Just dance, lose yourself to the music completely, and let the rhythm take over." she had told him._****__**

**_He complied and soon the music was audible yet unnoticed to both lovers and everything around them ceased to exist._****__**

**_Lost, Draco had numbly felt someone's measured tap on his shoulder._****__**

**_He looked around, mentally surprised by the vision of the Head Master, accompanied by Snape and McGonagall. Their eyes moved pasted him, and onto his dancing partner. Grins had quickly dawned their features, and he took this as a gesture of approval._****__**

**_Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an unnatural wind, powerfully extinguishing the flames of the candles._****__**

**_In the sudden cold, he could almost hear the crowd around him shiver, and he was unaware of whether this was from cold or apprehension._****__**

**_His arms still embracing her waist, he felt his partner shiver and weaken. She clutched tightly at him for the support he already gave._****__**

**_Foreboding hit, and he remembered knowing it was going to happen moments before it did. Abruptly, his robes were jerked back, planning on separating him from his partner. He could sense the anger of the masked figure as the couple clinged tighter to each other, and remained together._****__**

**_Desperately, he stiffened, and tried to block out the feelings of conscience mocked that their resistance was an ignorant, futile attempt, and winning was not an option._****__**

**_The masked figure tried again, this time flinging the boy around. The figure smirked, reaching up in fluid movement, and removing the concealing mask. But the boy didn't have to be shown. For the second time, intuition had told him who the man was._****__**

**_Or perhaps it was already the commonly known, blunt fact that this was his father. His partner was pulled away further, allowing the man to address the boy._****__**

**_"You will serve the Dark Lord. You are going to do this, and nothing else." The words spoken with a finality that stunned the boy, leaving the sudden pain that racked his body, his heart ripped into pieces at the realization his father hadn't addressed him as 'son' or even by his given name._****__**

**_Finished with watching, the unmasked form of his father had turned to his beloved Lord, the boy looking up while the pain had slowly faded away._****__**

**_"Master?" the man said, fear sounding in his voice, a new sound for his son. The figure walked forward, smiling grotesquely at the boy, kneeling down in the middle of the Castle's Great Hall._****__**

**_A long, skeletal hand, brought forward with air to touch the boy, instead hesitated and drew back a little. He turned it over, exposing a nearly flat palm, offering._****__**

**_"Young, little one. Obedient one?" The creature asked, chuckling lightly along with his servants. "You will repeat after me."_****__**

**_The boy listened numbly, frozen still, a talent he never had had to learn. Eyes widening as he heard his name spoken, with the pledge that he would serve this man, devote his magical abilities, refer to this 'thing' as his Lord and Master. Becoming a possession, one to be kept, and owned._****__**

**_The being finished, uttering a promise in Latin. "Ceterum us tui vita..."_****__**

**_The boy raised his face, an indignant aura radiating from him. "No, I will not serve you. I answer to no one, let alone you. You, will never hear those words, that pledge, come from me." The answer was bolder than he had expected, and anger flickered on the Dark Lord's serpentine face, before settling back into the cold, merciless expression._****__**

**_"If you wish," he said dangerously. " But such wishes are not given without trails... and punishment. Watch closely little one."_****__**

**_The long, robes swished. Colored black, but such a color that seemed to pull light from around them. Making the pale skin of the Dark Lord almost glow. The figure stopped, facing left of the quivering boy, and facing his partner._****__**

**_The girl's eyes widened momentarily. The boy gave a strangled cry and rushed to her side, holding her with suffocating urgency._****__**

**_"No," he cried, hands clutching at her._****__**

**_Suddenly, he felt her warm breath, lips nearly touching his ear._****__**

**_"I love you." She said. "Don't you give up. Never surrender to him, even at the brink of the world's destruction. Be it yours, mine, or the whole goddamn planet's. I love you, Draco. I always have, and always will. I treasure you, your words, your touch, and the nights you loved me." She was shaking slightly, but continued nevertheless. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you. Always. Before, now and forever."_****__**

**_Her words sunk deep inside of him, making him stronger. He opened his mouth to reply, but was forcefully pulled back by the collar of his robe. He was dragged back a bit, where was made to lie down. In a few moments, he tried to regain his breath, with his neck burning. As his breath returned, the boy looked up. The Dark Lord stood over his love, wand pointing directly at her, as she faced him with such strength._**   
**_"Crucio." The girl screamed and convulsed, the pain edging into her soul and burning her from within._****__**

**_Draco curled into a fetal position, trying to block it out. He felt pain too but of a different kind. His consciousness wavered, and soon everything faded into blackness._****__**

**_He suddenly sat up, raged breathing, face stained with dried tears. He looked around, eyes not quite adjusting to the dull colors of the graveyard. Head stones stretched around him, inscribed with various words._****__**

**_One of such mausoleum caught his eye._****__**

**_Hermione Anne Granger-Malfoy_** **__**

**_Married, the boy thought blankly. We were married? But we were still at Hogwarts...He shook himself mentally and read the inscription._****__**

**_Swift Wings carry away those who sleep,_**   
**_Coldly leaving the awake to weep._**   
**_Bringing silence and ruining plans,_**   
**_Obeying cruel, unspoken demands._**   
**_Keeping Rings unworn and vows unsaid,_**   
**_Permanent now, death remains unwed._**   
**_Beloved, my name I lend_**   
**_Not married, but we'll pretend_** **__**

**_Draco gasped pulling his gaze away from the epitaph, when he suddenly realized the Death Eater's circle was forming around him, unmasked faces expressing the grim delight of their mission. The boy was trapped, eyes wide in fear, knowing what was going to happen._****__**

**_Draco Malfoy then realized. They always did love giving the Dark Mark._******

*******END OF DREAM*******

****

**"Mud- Granger?" He thought to himself... "What, she loves me? And, what love that we made? I love her, too? Married? Dark Mark?" As he lay back down... he pondered about this... hard until he drifted off to sleep, Oblivious to the peculiar happening outside the Hogwarts Castle. And... slowly forgetting the dream and it's hidden warning and meaning.**


	3. Slow Realizations, Or Not...

*Joycie's Story*

Gryffindor Wing

_~10/12/01 *Thursday*_   
_Dear Diary,_   
_I don't know... but I had a strange dream. I was dancing with someone and You-Know-Who came and started using the Cruciatus Curse on me... Plus, it felt like I had some connection with another who had this dream too.~_

Hermione Granger sat there on her bed, trembling and wet with cold sweat, writing in her diary.

_~The weird thing was, I told the person I love him, made love to him and never give up and all sort of other things. I just don't know what to do. And the, the, the stranger thing was... that my partner was.... Malfoy. I'm confused. After the graveyard scene and someone trapped him inside the Death Eater Circle to be given the Dark Mark. Could there be an answer?~_

A gust of wind blew the diary over and flipped open to a page that she reread.

_~4/13/99_   
_Dear Diary,_   
_I am sooooo mad at Malfoy today that I slapped him. He's just too much! I can't believe that he could be such a heartless, insensitive git. I told him that he was foul and evil. GOD! Was he annoying! I hate him! Oh well. I have to go to class. Love, Hermione~_

The gust of wind flipped it over to another page again.

_~11/19/00_   
_Dear Diary,_   
_Malfoy is such a pea brain! I mean... Look, we had a fight in one of the corridors... and the spell that he chooses to hits me with is something I could take real advantage of! Really, give me fangs? Okay, I went up to M.P. (Madame Pomfrey) and she reduced it, all right? I went just a bit more... to normalize it... hihihihi... never thought I'd see the day that Draco would be stupid enough to do that._   
_Do you think it's subconsciousness? I seriously don't know why I put that word. Maybe,_   
_The other day, I saw him with Pansy. And he was very annoyed. I'd have to say... well he looked kinda cute when he got annoyed. Ohhh... scratch that. Didn't mean it. Ok. He does look cute...~!_

Then there was another gust of wind... she didn't even finish reading that diary entry, but at the last page of her diary...

_~8/31/97_   
_Dear Diary,_   
_There's a pale boy that I met today. He's awfully cute. Never got the chance to know him though. I thought he tried to act hostile toward me. He was at Flourish and Blotts with his father... and boy was his father butt-ugly!___

_I learned that from an old friend. She's from America. Came to my neighborhood and lived there. I believe her name was-yes, was... I heard she died... I cried so much after she did. Tried to erase all of the fun times we had. I didn't want to know what happened to her. Death is horrible.- Anyway, her name was Joycie Leia Lionheart. She told me of a man whom's name was Lucius and that he was 'butt-ugly'... meaning he's soooo ugly. Not the ugly that you could blame that for inheritance... but ugly that you can't do anything about it! No matter how much magic and stuff, not even a wish on a fairy!___

_Oh, about the boy. He's about my age. I don't know if he will actually go to the same magic school I'm going to. Well, I'm going now. Love, Hermione~_

And a faint wind blew over the diary. Then, Hermione realized that Joycie was talking about Draco's father... when she was told about the man who was butt-ugly.

_~9/1/97_   
_Dear Diary, I'm afraid, but the pale boy in Flourish and Blotts is Draco Malfoy. Don't know if he recognizes me though. If he wants to play it that way... then I will too. I dreamt of Joycie last night. She was an angel in my dream... actually, an Angel Princess... as she would call it. (The princess of the angels or fairies) Looks like she got her wish. She also looked older in the dream. No, actually I saw her get crowned with a tiara, yet she replaced that with a light/pale-blue flower surrounded with white and red roses. She looked ethereal... and as she grew, older and more elegant... about the age of 14 or so, the white roses rolled down to guide her onyx and shiny hair along with the red ones. The baby/pale/light-blue flowers... which I presume will be forget-me-not, it's her mother's favorite flower, is still surrounded by white roses, yet in less number on top of her head. The younger form of her... about 11 gave me a two thumbs up.___

_I'm on the train off to Hogwarts where I'll be learning about magic. And it looks like no one will be messing with me. As far as I know, I have a lot of spells to cast on them. Especially with a useful spell book I anonymously got-probably from my parents... but they won't admit. I got my wish too... to be someone who'll not be shunned away like I did before Joycie befriended me and for a short time after she, well... not died anymore... more like disappeared after. Okay, there goes Malfoy with his butt-ugly goons. I'm going to see what they're up to. But, I have to tell you, that there's this weirdly feeling I get when he's around. Shivering... like from cold. Love, Hermione~_

Then, the diary opened to the page where Hermione thought she ripped the pieces off already. The first time she ever has written with her best friend. But, it was still there... as if it had not been ripped off at all. It's the page where Joycie signed her name the day before she disappeared (Hermione recalled):

_"Joycie Leia and Hermione Anne: Friends always make it through the end. They have faith in each other, and will always be there for each other. Friends always, forever and friends are forever. 10/31/95"_

_"Everdearest 'Mione,_   
_I give you this diary to treasure and keep secrets in forever... like the way we confide our secrets with each other. Remember me always... I'll never forget you.___

_I seem to recall you do not like fortune telling... let me give you one right now, even if you don't take it too seriously. You'll meet a light-haired... okay, maybe white-haired----- old man, just kidding, --- man who'll sweep you off your feet... okay... more like Beast in Beauty and the Beast and Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty combined... and be your knight in shining armor. Love him, and whatever he's done to you... don't ever let him go. No matter the consequences... your love for him, and his love for you will never wilt away and will always come through, like our friendship no matter what the future has in store for us all human beings. This one will not be like the others. And, if you pursue your future with this man, he'll be forever with you and you'll live happily ever after and the ones who've turned away from you, will come out of their thick heads.___

_Herm, or 'Mione, friends and lovers alike are similar with lit coals and on fire... together with another and each other, they burn and give warmth to others... alone they die out. Hope the friendship fire within us never dies... even when I'm gone at our old age.___

_Remember me, friend. You're one of a kind, and even if there's someone who's like you in the world... You're still the only you out there.___

_Always here with and for you no matter what,_   
_Joycie Leia.~_

Then, Hermione saw something written backwards... she knew this is called Mirror Writing, she and Joycie used this often. It must be read with a mirror, hence the name. This one is in green and silver metallic ink... something she must've thought to be only a decoration before.

_**~**PS. This light-haired man will be named after a constellation and the name itself is in Latin.___

_Even when you don't know it, he'll be doing you a favor by doing something rather quickly and not thought off that you'll consider him as a pea brain.___

_He's going to be one of the strongest and obnoxious at first people you'll meet in the near future. You'll dream a dream with him (and he will dream about this too) on the night you'll realize you loved and not hated him for the years you've been with him. His last name might be "bad", but you'll change his "luck" and "faith or fate" and lastly, his "deed"/s. I'll be right there beside both of you when you do, and it's up to you whether you'll accept it, but, I'll be there for you every step of the way, as the friend I am and always have been. Only then you'll pay attention to this, once you've recovered this... knowing you've ripped it when something bad happened and you wanted to erase the memories. Also, one of your 'house mates' will not accept this first, but he'll come around. He'll be the fifth one to come around. You'll see soon.___

_I'll also be there the morning after your 'realizations' and PLEASE BE MATURE ABOUT IT! You'll know... And please don't breakdown and cry... I'm gonna have to cry too! Let's be the Princesses we both want... I know you would want to be a Fairy Princess... I've wanted the Angel one... and if you need to cry... cry yourself to sleep so you won't do that in the morning.___

_Btw, sorry about not confessing whatever magic you've learned I must have by the time you've read this. You must be in 6th or 7th year at Hogwarts by now. If not, then... I'll definitely be there... and did not see the future clearly enough... must be the Twist of Fate. And sorry for not letting you know I'm alive. I wanted you to be strong...___

_Princess Hermione Anne, I bid you farewell... and I'll see you in a couple of hours...___

_Lovelots,_   
_Joycie Leia "Dumbledore" Lionheart_   
_Angel Princess_   
_Date written: October 31, 1995_   
_Dates you might be reading this: October 5, 2002 or October 28, 2003**~**_

Hermione broke down... and cried herself to sleep, heeding her long, lost, bestfriend's words... realizing now why she had the dream and who she felt the connection of her dream with. And knowing who Joycie was talking about... Draco Malfoy. As she slept, slowly her worries and discovery flew away from her mind, as Zephyrus, the Wind, took Irianna, the Goddess of Serenity, to do her task and take away the two student's worries and sadness during the night. Along with Irianna, Memoria cast a spell over Draco Malfoy's, and Hermione Granger's minds to partially and temporarily set their 'warning' dream deep in the back of their heads.   
****


	4. The Headmaster's Granddaughter and The M...

*Joycie's Story* Dumbledore's Office around 8:30 PM

"Yes, Grandfather. I understand. How do you plan to break it gently to the students in the wee hours of morning and recover?" A young woman clad in silver night robes and baby blue pajamas with white and red roses cascading her long and wavy-straight, shiny, rather glowing, onyx hair regarded Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't plan to tell them of the future." He calmly answered her daughter. "Mr. Fred, George, Ronald, and Ms. Ginny Weasleys may not know of the perils that Voldemort will bestow upon them by the end of this year. As well as Mr. Lee Jordan. Knowing you, Princess, you'll do something about it, correct?"

"Yes, Professor. If you may, Grandfather, let me enter the school and train me as one of them. Please. And please call me Leia or Joycie in the future." Princess Joycie Leia Lionheart said to her grandparent as she curtsied lowly.

"Oh, alright."

"ALLLLRIGGGHHTTYYYY THHHHENNNN!" She said loudly yet as softly for only the office to hear, dancing a jig... then she did a 360-degree turn and said "SMOKING!"

"Huh?"

"Oh... it's from the movie, "The Mask" Professor!'

"Oh, alright. Carry on. And we'll be up tomorrow morning and introduce you." He said chuckling. "You seem to be enthusiastic in starting a bit late this year."

"Oh, just a thought about Prof McGonagall and Prof Snape..." She said, winking.

"Oh, yeah... Minerva and Severus, eh?"

"What name shall I use, Grandfather?"

"Your choice, luv."

"Princess Leia McGonagall-Snape. That ought to cause a stir, don't you think? And, I would like to have both Professors, Heads of the Houses and Masters' permission even though I would still use them no matter what."

"I must say, you're a..."

"Little daredevil, Professor."

"No. More like a clever and amusing witch."

"How about my wand Professor?"

Then there was a knock on the door. Then, Mr. Ollivander came in with quite a few numbers of boxes with him.

"Greetings, sir... young lady."

"Good evening, Mr. Ollivander. How nice to see you again." Both of them answered as Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flew to him and let him pet her.

"Leia, would you try on the wands?" Dumbledore asked her while a measuring tape measured both her right and her left arms.

"Yes, Professor. Do carry on, Mr. Ollivander." She answered gleefully and excitedly.

"Alright. Even though I fear and feel that there's nothing here to suit you, miss... Let's see, here's a 10-inches, Oak, Dragon's heart, 1 jasmine, 1 lily and Veela hair wand. Perfect for all Transfiguration, Charms and other spells. Especially Animagi." She took the wand and it glowed ever so slightly.

Then, a portal zoomed out of nowhere and captured all four. They were transported on the outskirts of the forbidden forest... on the other end just above a mountain showing a VERY far away Hogwarts and the vast sea of trees.

A Hungarian Horntail, a Chinese Fireball, a veela, a manticore, a, caged in an baby blue and silver crystal adamantine case, basilisk (so the petrifying glares and fatal/venomous breath won't work), a black and a white phoenixes, a forbidden forest tree, a sphinx, a unicorn, an acromantula, a chimera, a lion and a Griffin all showed as well as Firenze, the centaur and a mermaid with a merman were all lined up beside the four. Each of them, one by one were all joining to be one, except Firenze who took a hair from his tail and went beside AND the 2 lake creatures who sang under and floating in water.

The wand was almost finished and complete. Just a tiny spot left. The oak wand that Joycie was holding flew from her hand to take part of the new 'silvery-crystal-baby-blue-adamantine like wand'... giving it a combination of wood and the other piece of material... and looks like one more thing's needed before it, the wand, is completed. It called out, and Joycie's hand went to her head, pulled a white petal out of the rose and after she finished, Fawkes flew over to the wand with the white petal, closed his eyes gave two drops, from each eye, of his phoenix tears and two bright, red colored tail feathers voluntarily (one of the tail feathers went to the silvery crystal part and one went to the wood) along with the petal, as it broke into four pieces, to the wand and after it was completed, it flew over to Joycie.

She felt a warm tingly feeling in her right hand as she caught the fantastic 12 and half inches, piece of half adamantine and half wood made wand. She waved it over her head and shot up a little, colorful bright rainbow over the dark forbidden forest and the wand was radiating a powerful aura around her and the mountains... like a call. All of a sudden, herds of dragons of all kinds, unicorns, centaurs, satyrs, griffins, merpeople in bubbles and water, chimera and other creatures like lions, tigers, fairies, nifflers, trolls, yeti/s, and other magical and muggle creatures flew/crawled/ran about until each of them had bowed to her. In the dragons' cases, they breathed fire... as if they honor the young lady. For the Sphinx/es, they each asked her the same riddle all at once. About a creature who had 4 feet at one stage, and first, in its life, 2 feet in the next stage and 3 in its last.

She answered "Man. 4, when a baby or infant... he or she crawls with his hands and legs. 2, when the infant grew big enough to walk and three when the person is old and is in need of a stick or cane to walk with... Dear Sphinx/es, I ask of you not to commit suicide... I simply answered your question; please don't be dismayed about it. After all, you have jobs to fulfill... Guardians." And the Sphinx/es obeyed. Then... the animals and creatures left... disappeared, for the others like ghosts and poltergeists. Two of the ghosts, came back and asked, "could you please give a message to the Bloody Baron and Peeves the Poltergeist in Hogwarts, Princess?"

"Yes," she answered congenially as if to encourage the teenage girl and the young woman.

"Please tell my father to take care of himself... and even though I was a mudblood and he just had to fight with stupid Voldemort... Tell him that I don't know why he had to work with a butt-ugly person... even though he was a hot shot when he was a boy." The teenaged one said.

"Heheheh.... Same with me, kiddo." Joycie said, keeping a light air. "And why don't you come with me? It would please all of us.... you, your father and myself."

"Okay..."

"I'll keep you beside me until you're ready to face your father."

"That would be fine." She said, smiling.

"Okay, what message would you like to bring Old Peevsie?" Joycie said turning to the young woman, about the age of 24.

'I would like to be with him.' She thought and before she got to say anything aloud...

Joycie said: "Come with me too. Do you happen to be a Poltergeist?"

"Yes, I am."

"And your names, please..."

"Miriam Hufflepuff" said the 16-year-old one.

"Alexia Easton." The older one answered.

"Okay, call me Joycie and never address me as Princess when talking. Now, let's go to Hogwarts, girls!" Joycie said, treating them as if they were alive. "Don't worry. I'm sure the both of these... uhm... celestial beings as I call them- and Peevsie is a bit annoyed with that name...- will be welcoming you. After all, I don't think anything is worth fighting for now. As Light and Dark... Well, until Voldemort decides to wage a war... but that's not gonna happen soon... not if I can help it!"

They all walked back to Fawkes, Mr. Ollivander and Professor Dumbledore.

"Show us your wand, Joycie." Professor Dumbledore told her.

"Sure thing, Grandpa... or Professor." Then she held the glowing wand... it's so exquisite and rare... also just made.

"I guess the animals made it for you, Ms. Lionheart, rather, Ms. McGonagall-Snape." Mr. Ollivander said as he bowed.

"Here's a payment for the Oak wood, 10 Inches.... And, as a matter of fact, please address me as either Joycie or Ms. Lionheart." And Joycie paid him 7 galleons.

"Thank you miss." He said and bowed again.

"Ahh, here's our ride, Joycie, Mr. Ollivander." Dumbledore informed the two as the portal opened again and sent them back to Professor Dumbledore's office with a sleeping McGonagall on one seat and a half asleep Snape on the other.

"I shall go, Professor. Good night. Pleasant dreams." Mr. Ollivander said and with a final bow made his way toward the doors with his wands. Then he went back and grabbed Joycie's hand and kissed it. "Never in my life have I seen someone get a Gift like this from all kinds of creatures. You have a Great Destiny ahead of you, Joycie. Take good care. And it's curious... Fawkes gave another pair of his tail feathers."

"And I assume that Voldemort and Harry Potter have the other two?" Joycie asked him with an as-a-matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Yes, they do. And if I didn't know any better, you will be a key to either the destruction of life or the restorer of peace. Adieu, Mademoiselle Lionheart."

Then he left... letting that hang in the air.

"Good night, Joycie. Sleep well." Dumbledore told her. "I'll talk to these two about your name."

"Grandfather, I would like to ask to be put into the year in which I will be most comfortable with and would like to test where I belong.... aside from the Sorting Hat, that is."

"I know what you mean."

"And I would also like a Telepathy Spell over all of the teachers... so they would know whatever's on my mind while doing so."

"Yes, yes. I was thinking of that too."

"Thank you, Professor. Good night!" She went to him, and kissed him on the cheek while she hugged him and the sleeping McGonagall sat up, alert about the two relatives. "I love you, Gramps."

"I love you too, Granddaughter. And, remember, you have to sing tomorrow at breakfast, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Joycie groaned... but the excitement and delight could be see in her fiery, shining, gentle, bright, loving, emotional, knowing, and letting-on eyes. "Good evening and good night, Professors." Joycie said as she ran toward the exit of Dumbledore's extravagantly decorated office. "Or, should I call you, Mummy and Daddy?" She said chuckling and ran all the way toward her secret and temporary chambers on the third floor near the Charms' classroom WITH Miriam and Alexia behind her.

"Sorry about not talking to you, gals." Joycie told them as she took off her silver night robe.

"It's quite alright. I mean, it's not like you forgot about us." Miriam told her.

"We could feel you know we're there, but too busy to talk with us." Alexia supplied.

"Okay. That's good. It means that I inherited my Gram's power... having a certain bond with celestial beings and the ability to bring you back from the dead for only a couple of minutes."

"That would make you a necromancer, correct?"

"Yeah, I think. But, my great grandmother's father was actually Hades himself... I can't imagine how I got the power, though."

"I think you need to sleep... or else your voice'll not be up to singing tomorrow morning! And we'll be here to wake you up."

"Ok, thanks, guys. G'night" She flashed them a big smile and went to her baby blue bed and slept under the baby blue velvet blankets.   


*************************************************************************************

Somewhere Else   
Then... the gods from above the Heavens, Mt. Olympus, the Underworld and other creatures said as they watched the whole conversation... "She's most powerful of the Charmed ones... the one who will restore Balance to the Worlds."

And a pair of them... with high hats said, "Empress and Emperor of the Wizarding World... help us guide her through right and wrong." And the gust of wind blew over Hogwarts and it (heavily) snowed baby blue and silver from the late night to the crack of dawn on October 13, 2001, Friday at 6:59 AM.

************************************************************************

Hogwarts (Time = 6:59:30 ; Date = October 13, 2001 ; Day = Friday {Friday the 13th})

All are asleep in the castle and the only sound made are the breathings of sleeping beings.   



	5. Preparations

*Joycie's Story* Joycie's Secret Room

Alexia and Miriam rose from their rest, turned toward the window and saw the baby blue snow that remained after the night of the harmless blizzard.

Miriam turned to Alexia and gave her a questioning look. Then, she telepathically voiced out to her "Should we consult the Princess?"

Alexia answered as Joycie stirred about on her bed "Yes... and she asked us to call her Joycie, remember?"

"Good morning!" Joycie greeted the two happily and lively. "Forgot to tell you, I can read minds... all minds, especially if I want to." She said eyeing Miriam with a smile. "It's okay. I knew a bit about this. Happens every 500th Friday the 13th."

"Ohhh. Do you think it means something?" Alexia asked cautiously.

"I think so. But, I don't know what." Joycie said, nervously but she shrugged the subject. "You know, it's too early in the morning to worry about the Future." She said, trying to smile again and lighten up the two girls' anxious and doubtful intuitions. "You know, we ought to keep a light air, don't you think?"

"Yeah, especially when you have to sing in the wee hours of morning!" Miriam supplied.

"Oh! Don't remind me!" Joycie said as she walked over to her closet and pulled a plain, black robe.

"Oh, but you're actually looking forward to it, milady!" Professor Dumbledore's voice and image came and appeared from a mirror.

"Oh, good morning Professor!" All three girls called out to the vanity. It had been enchanted to show people who want to communicate with the owner but has some privacy. Then, Joycie continued, "Is it time to go down to the Great Hall, yet?"

The old man chuckled, "Actually, I would like to introduce you to the other 'uninformed' Professors who will be teaching you. And I certainly think that Madame Poppy Pomfrey and Madame Pince would be most delighted to meet you." He said, the twinkle in his eyes shining with amusement.

"I'll be looking forward to all things that's going to happen today. Oh, Professor, if possible could you ask Old Peevsie's presence?"

"Yes, Ms. McGonagall-Snape." He answered slightly holding back from laughter.

"How did they take the news, Gramps?"

"They were delighted, but would never admit it. I'll see you in half an hour, granddaughter."

Then, his projection disappeared.

"Oh well, let's get on with dressing, girls." And they did.

*20 Minutes later*

"Okay, finished." Joycie broadcasted to the whole room. She conjured a full-length mirror.

She looked stunning, even though what she wore is a Hogwarts' robe. It's black... long and silky-looking. Accented her fair, ivory skin, ebony hair, tall height, slender figure, onyx eyes and rosy lips. Her long, shiny, night-colored hair is pulled up in a high ponytail with a few strands curled at the sides of her face with a ring of forget-me-nots and white roses as usual. She also had a slight scar on her face… the shape of a star… no a Pentagram. But, it's covered up, so no one can notice it.

"Wait, you forgot something, Joycie." Alexia told her.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that bit. Thank you for reminding me." Joycie waved her right hand over herself and glitters showered on her and her hair had a few strands of silver and baby blue.

"Perfect!" Miriam and Alexia exclaimed at the same time and continued simultaneously, "You're so sophisticated and charming! Chic!"

"Thank you." Joycie said shyly, humbly and courteously. "Shall we go, gals? I believe that we've been leaving the Professors and the others waiting. And I was informed to be always punctual." As she said this, she walked over to her bedside table and obtained her wand.

Alexia and Miriam nodded as they gave her the last once-over. Then they smiled and gave her a look that said 'All set, and ready to go.'

"Then, lets." All left the room and ambled briskly toward the Great Hall not expecting to see the Hall filled with the Hogwarts inhabitants as they reached there and heard Professor Albus Dumbledore making some speeches.   



End file.
